


Katastrofa

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dean to emocjonalna ameba, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Deanowi trudno przychodzi pogodzenie się z nową rzeczywistością ;)
Tekst na temat nr 74 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	Katastrofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Oczy wciąż bolały go po tym, co zobaczył, ale udało mu się wyjść z motelowego pokoju, nie zabijając się po drodze. Nie umarł też na zawał. Całkiem dobry start.

Usiadł na schodach i odetchnął głęboko, a potem wyciągnął telefon.

— Bobby? Katastrofa!

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie od razu się zaniepokoił i zaczął wypytywać o szczegóły.

— Znalazłem Sama… — Głos mu się załamał. — Był nagi. — Jak miał to powiedzieć Bobby'emu? — W łóżku z Castielem. Też nagim.

Odpowiedział mu szczery śmiech.

— Co? Jaka Castielstrofa? To nie jest śmieszne, Bobby! Sam! Z Castielem!

Zacisnął zęby.

— Nie, nie mieli się ku sobie!

Chociaż, może jednak… Cholera!


End file.
